


Barrel Of Monkeys

by FrozenHearts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bad Dads, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jimmy Olsen & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Mentioned Cat Grant - Freeform, Mentioned Clark Kent, Mentioned Kara Danvers, Protectiveness, Rescue, Secrets, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: The Toyman goes after Winn at his place of work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so at first when I was watching Supergirl, I was not a fan of Winn but then as the series went on I kinda felt bad fir his character, and I feel like his friendship with Jimmy is not explored enough so I wrote this to rememdy that.
> 
> Also, since I'm writing this on my phone, it won't be esited as well as normal, so all spelling mistakes are mine. My phone is also broken, so I won't be updating as much until I get a new one.

CatCo buildings, Jimmy.decided, were creepy as fuck when he was working on prints late at night and he was the only one in the office. Well, he wasn't completely alone; Winn was typing away at his computer, doing who knew what for the DEO, and Jimmy knew better than to ask. Since he had learned about the orginization, it had been one alien after the other and a few Metahumans here and there.

He knew to keep his head down, not ask too many questions and wait for Supergirl or Superman to arrive. Usually, it was the safest bet.

Then the Toyman had arrived. Escaping from jail (and this was according to Cat's article on the front page) he set up bombs in a convention center, coercing his son into attempting to murder a man who made toys. The though in itself was scary, but Jimmy sent good.thoughts towards the son. No parent should ever force their child into murder, and thankfully this kid knew that. Afterwards, he helped Supergirl clear the area and help her find the bombs and the Toyman. 

The son's name was never released to the public, thankfully.

The beep of the printer pulleJimmy out pf his thoughts and he sighed. Paper-jam, dammit. Picking himself up out of his chair, he let his fingers linger on the cool glass doors before pushing through and into the dark office. Shadows were soft against the carpet and pale moonlight fell in shafts through the long widows on the opposite wall to his left. Winn would have paper, he figured.

As he neared the main area, where he knew Winn's desk was, he heard a slam, but after holding his breath for a minute, he realized it was most likely Winn dropping things, or the pipes creaking in the walls. He was probably just muttering to himself as he usually did while working, but something seemed.... off.

"Winn?" Jimmy called, slowing his step as he approached the cubicles, his shoes scuffing the gray-blue carpets. Cat's weird pink lion statue glowed from its perch on the windowsill, casting the cubicles in an eerie light.

Another thump, followed by a slap and a yelp.

Crap. Reaching over, Jimmy picked up a stapler from a desk, flipping it to hang open. Another slap, and Jimmy froze.

"Dad, stop!"

Jimmy took a step forward. Winn didn't talk about his family much, but his father was obviously a terrible man. Gripping the stapler tightly, he creeped his way towards Winn's cubicle, his fingers tightening on the stapler as the intruder chuckled.

"Winn, please!" the man pleaded, "You already upset your mother, and you don't want to upset me too, right?"

"Mom killed herself four years ago!" Winn practically squealed, "This is n-"

"The only way, Winn," the man cut him off, "but if we're going to be a family again you need to follow what I say."

Jimmy gulped. He never knew about Winn's mother. He made a mental note to give his condolences later, however awkward it may be. His eyes wandered as he tried to listen in on the muffled whispering that followed, catching something green lying on the floor by his foot.

"What the...?" Jimmy reached down and found it was a plastic army man, cool and rough against his fingers. Obviously there were no children at CatCo, so where did it come from?

"-ad, no, please-!" Winn's panicked shout broke through Jimmy's thoughts, along with a muffled protest as something was most likely shoved in his coworkers mouth.

"I know you don't approve, son," Winn's father said with regret, "but if I have to kill you too to make sure we're a happy family again, I will."

Jimmy hadn't even realized he was moving until he had shoved the stapler into Winn's father's arm, just as the man had finished smoothing a strip of silver duct tape over Winn's mouth.

Winn was trying to tell him something, pulling at the duct tape keeping his wrists to his chair, shaking his head frantically as he paled. His father was sitting against the desk, fumbling to tug the stapler stuck to his arm. Jimmy ignored him, instead trying to get the tape off Winn's wrists. He tried not looking at the red shaped hand.on his friend's face.

Unfortunately, that gave Winn's father time to pull something out of his jacket, leaving the stapler hanging in his arm. Just as Jimmy jad managed to make a single hole in the tape, the man started laughing.

"Too late, trying to get between me and my son," he said.

"According to whag I've seen and heard he doesn't believe that you're his father," Jimmy barked, "and security is coming any moment now, and you have nowhere to go."

He noticed how Winn tensed, as if he could sense Jimmy was lying- in the heat of the moment, calling security or even Superman hadn't crossed his mind. Hopefully Winn's father wouldn't catch on.

"Well, my son will repent for his sins before they make it here," the man assured him, "after all, he is my best creation. It'd be a shame to give him up."

Jimmy glanced at Winn. He looked as if he were going to pass out, now looking white as a sheet. Carefully, he checked for a pulse to find it racing wildly.

"He's going into shock, what the hell did you do to him?!" Jimmy tore at the duct tape with urgent fervor, but his father made no move to do anything. He wouldn't try anything other than murder.

Crap.

Jimmy frowned as Winn started gagging. His head lurched forward with each bob of his throat, eyes wide with shock and fear. 

"I always warned him as a child to never put toys in his mouth," the man tsked, feigning near boredom, the nonchalant worry of a loving parent merely scolding their child for playing in the rain and tracking mud into the house.

"You're him." was all Jimmy could say with abject horror, "You're the Toyman." 

Winn groaned against the tape, and Jimmy ripped it away, wincing as Winn gasped in pain.

"Check his mouth for me?" the Toyman asked, "Something may have gotten lodged in his throat."

Jimmy took Winn's face in.his hands, staring at his friend's panicked eyes. His skin was blazing and Winn looke ready to cry.

"Winn, focus on me," Jimmy said, "can you do that? Just focus on me."

Winn nodded, and gagged again. Pursing his lips, Jimmy nodded, "I need you to open your mouth, okay?"

Slowly, Winn.complied, coughing around whatever was blocking his airway. Jimmy apologized as he slowly reached into Winn's mouth, fingers exploring oral cavities and saliva until he felt an oval shaped piece of plastic at the base of his tongue. 

"Alright, Winn, I'm going to pull out the toy now," Jimmy warned him, "it's going to be okay, just keep still for me. Can you do that?"

The Toyman scoffed, "Winn needed to learn a lesson, don't baby him-"

"Shut up, man!" Jimmy shouted at him, "You don't get to say anything, security is on their way!"

The Toyman smirked, "Then they're slow. I'll be gone before you get a chance to call them."

Fuck. So he knew?! Jimmy pushed the thought away, right now he had his hand in his coworker's mouth and he wanted to get the both of them away from this crazed psychopath. Winn's breathing picked up, his chest heaving as Jimmy curled his fingers around the obstruction and gently pulled it out.

Even covered in spit, Jimmy could tell what the blue plastic barrel was made for once he had felt the thim screen of film carved into the plastic and jut of a wire. 

"Well," the Toyman said, moving to look out the window, "seems you called security after all. I'll take my leave." 

Jimmy raced to the window to see two black SUV's pull up, people dressed in.black suits and toting guns storming the building. He recognized Lucy Lane's commanding voice and Alex Danvers's reddish-brown hair.

The DEO. 

"Jimmy, the b-bomb-!" Winn's voice was raspy, and without the need gor encoragement, he threw the blue barrel towards the Toyman, pulling Winn down to the ground and shielding him with his body, covering his friend's ears from the blast.

Once he was sure the blast jad gone out completely, he slowly uncovered Winn's ears, moving to sit beside him. The chair was now on.its side, Winn's cheek pressed into the carpet. Groaning, Jimmy supportes himself om.his elbows just to see Alex barge in, hrr gun raised at the Toyman.

"On the ground!" Alex yelled, "Hands behind your head, now!"

"Winn?" Jimmy said, catching his friend's eye, "It's gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry," Winn whispered. Alex walked past them, the Toyman in tow. She sent Winn an apologetic smile on her way out.

"Listen, Winn-" Jimmy started.

"I didn't want anyone to know," Winn added, "because it's embarrassing. And we aren't exactly best friends, if you know what I mean."

"I understand that,Winn," Jimmy assured him, reaching over to sit the chair upright before working at the tape on his wrists.

 "Just.... please don't tell Kara?" Winn asked as Jimmy finally succeeded in freeing Winn's left wrist. His fingers ached but he started om the right, as Winn's nails were turning blue, his fingers turning white.

"Your father os going to be held in a cell at the DEO," Jimmy trunes to find Alex crouching next to him, pulling a pocket knife from her gear. Flipping it open,she started cutting away the tape, "We'll make sure he never kills anyone ever again."

Winn cringed as Alex yanked at the tape, her knife slicing all the way through the adhesive. With a grunt, she pulled it off, tossing it to the floor.

"There," she said, "you're free. Do you want some water?"

Winn nodded, and Alex went towards Kara's desk, returning with a blue thermos, "I always make sure Kara has extra." 

"So her friends can wash the taste of a bomb out of their mouth?" Winn raised an eyebrow. Alexgave him a pointed look, but Jimmy could tell she wasn't really annoyed at his poor attempt at a joke.

"You know you can talk to Kara or me if you need to, Winn," Alex handed Winn the thermos.

"And me," Jimmy added.

Winn took a sip, nodding as he swallowed, "I know. But I don't think I'm ready to do that right now."

Jimmy figured Winn would never talk about it. He hadn't mentioned ir until this moment, but this wasn't an issue that could be solved with Superman or Supergirl or the DEO. It was Winn's choice, and Jimmy had to respect that.

Alex.nodded, giving Winn a hug and a kiss om the cheek before exiting the office. DEO agents were collecting whatever pieces of the bomb were left.

"You okay, man?" Jimmy asked, clapping Winn's shoulder. He still looked ready to pass out.

"Can you cover for me tomorrow?" Winn asked quietly, "I-I don't know how exactly to explain this and I know Miss Grant would be all over this if she found out."

Jimmy sighed. Cat Grant was going to find out anyway; there was no doubt this would be big news and she was going to ant the scoop, maybe some questions from them since they were there.

"Yeah, man," Jimmy agreed, giving Winn a reassuring smile, "anything you need and you call me, okay?"

"Thanks, Jimmy."

"Anytime, man. Let's get you home."

**Author's Note:**

> So I started reading this new DC comic called Wacky Raceland and it's so awesome, I might just write a fic for it


End file.
